1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the following areas of technology: mechanical guns and projectors; projectile impelled by coacting wheels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,584 issued in 1973 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,591 issued in 1980 both to John Paulson disclose a coacting wheel type ball projecting device having a base member in the form of a metal casting. A pair of opposed rotatable ball ejecting wheels are mounted to the metal casting. The ball is gripped between the two wheels and ejected.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,088 issued on Dec. 30, 1986 to Norman R. Bruce discloses a ball throwing apparatus with a barrel and two opposed drive wheels positioned one on each side of the barrel. Both drive wheels are slightly offset and their peripheries positioned in the barrel so that the drive wheels impart a spin to the baseball as it is ejected from the barrel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,790 issued in 1991 to Michael Bates discloses a ball pitching device having a variable speed control for the rotation of the baseball propelling tire.
The present invention is a simplification of known devices made for throwing many different types and sizes of balls. The present invention can also be used to throw various types and sizes of ball, but is preferably used for throwing baseball pitches to the batter that vary greatly in speed, spin, and spin plane. The need for such devices has long been established. Mechanical baseball pitching devices are used all the way from pre-little league teams through individual major league players and teams. The time available for practice is of necessity limited, and the limited time must be used in an efficient and productive manner. To this end, the present invention is a significant improvement over the known pitching devices. The present invention can be quickly adjusted for various pitches. After the present invention is aligned for the target, changes of ball pitches are quickly accomplished electrically and not manually. The electrical adjustment to change the curve and trajectory of the pitched ball is done instantly. Set-up is also minimized, because the present invention can be easily wheeled to the proper position in the field ready to use. It is then oriented to the target with no adjustment or assembly of the legs.
The present invention eliminates set-up time, and it is easily and comfortably wheeled to the point of use and ready for use.